


Dominance

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beating, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dark, Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS A LITTLE POSSEESSIVE OVER HIS GIRLFRIEND AND DOESNT TAKE TOO KINDLY WHEN SHE MEETS AN EX OF HERS FOR LUNCH. HE NEEDS TO CONTROL HER, TO TAKE HER WHENEVER HE WANTS, WITH OR WITHOUT HER SAY SO





	Dominance

Norman pulled her into his arms as she was getting ready to head out the door for work. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her so he was aligned with her back. He pushed his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts, squeezing tight until she moaned.

"Don't do this Norm, cant right now." Barbara giggled but didn't push him away.

He buried his face into her neck and left burning kisses down to her shoulders, "come on, you know you want it babe."

She moaned, getting goose bumps on her skin, "of course I want you, I always want you baby."

Norman let one of his hands slip down her body, inching his way to her pants and slipping his hand down between her legs. Feeling her soaking wet, "see baby, don't say no," he let his fingers slip inside her, moving them slowly.

"Oh, Norman..please."

He grinned and crooked his finger to find her g-spot, flicking over it fast, "please what love?"

She spread her legs wider, "make me come Norman."

He pumped his fingers faster, "as you wish baby."

Barbara let her head fall back against him, feeling her body getting ready to give him what he wanted. It was so easy for him to make her come, it was like he didn't even have to try very hard, "right there Norman, bite me." 

Norman pushed her hair away with his chin to take a big bite of her neck, feeling her come a few seconds after he bit her. Feeling her come soak his fingers as he moved the over her clit as fast as he could, letting her ride it out fully.

Barbara was breathless, "you're a jerk."

Norman laughed and pulled his hand from her pants and brought it up to his mouth. Licking every finger slowly, "yeah, I know but you love me."

She turned and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth, "yes I do. You headed to work?"

He nodded and had to adjust his cock, hard and ready to fuck. "Yeah, see you for lunch?"

She nodded and kissed him once before heading out of the house and to her car. It was only a 20 minute trip for her to work so even with letting Norman have what he wanted she wasn't late at all. She parked her car and got out, walking across the street to building D. Barbara rounded the corner and bumped right into someone, halfway knocking him over.

The guy turned around and her mouth dropped open, "Bernard. How...when?"

He smiled and helped her stand up right, "yeah, moved here a few months ago and didn't know how to contract you. You okay?"

Bernard was her ex boyfriend. They had met in France a long time ago when she was on vacation. He had charmed her with his French accent and his beautiful mansion and she had fallen instantly. However it did not last and she came back to the states. That's when she met Norman.

"Yeah I'm fine, been busy with work."

He smiled, "so are you seeing anyone or would you wanna get dinner sometime?"

"Uh, well I'm kinda seeing someone. Have been for the past two years now."

His face fell a little, "oh, well that's great. Still think we could grab coffee and catch up?"

"We could grab coffee at lunch."

His smile reappeared and he wrote his cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "call me when you have lunch and Ill meet you."

Barbara took the paper and tried to smile. She didn't know if she was happy or not seeing him like this or why he came to the states in the first place, "okay, see you later."

**  
Norman tapped his foot on the ground, it had been over an hour since Barbara was supposed to meet him for lunch at their normal spot and she hadn't showed or answered her phone. He was starting to worry. It wasn't like her to skip out on him like this.

He pulled out his phone and tried to call her again but it just went to voicemail, "hey babe, its me. Just wanted to know where you were and why you didn't meet me for lunch. Starting to worry. Love you."

He decided to just head back to work and try not to think about it. He knew she was fine or hoped she was and that's all he could do for now.

**

Barbara laughed as Bernard walked her to the front door of her house. She had met him for coffee and they had clicked like they had done in France. They talked about everything that had happened over the past two years and she hadn't known that it would be this good to talk to him again.

"Well thanks for today, it was really nice to see you again."

Bernard smiled, "anytime, its was really good to see you too. Maybe we could get together more?"

She was torn between wanting to reconnect with him as friends and telling Norman about him. Of course he had heard the quick version, all the bad things that happened but none of the good stuff. There had been a lot of good times between them and she was just now remembering all of them.

"I don't know yet, I really do need to talk to Norman. Just explain that we are friends."

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand at the same time that the front door was jerked open and Norman was standing on the other end. Looking dark and scary, bags under his eyes and his mouth drawn in a tight line. He kept looking at where their hands were connected.

Barbara pulled her hand away and smiled at Norman, "babe, this is Bernard, Bernard this is Norman, my boyfriend."

Bernard stuck his hand out for Norman to shake but of course he didn't He just locked his attention onto her and held her gaze. Eventually Bernard dropped his hand and the awkward tension was so thick around them that she could cut it with a knife.

"See you some other time." Bernard said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"See ya." Barbara called but didn't keep her eyes off of Norman, "you okay?"

Norman didn't answer, just scuffed. "You bail on me for lunch, miss the second half of work and don't bother to tell me where you are, then you show up with your ex. Who you told me that you hated just about a million times and you're asking if I'm okay?"

Barbara sighed, "I totally forgot about lunch."

Norman snorted, "yeah, Ill just bet you did. Too busy fuckin around with him to remember that you still have someone."

"I wasn't fucking around Norman, I ran into him, literally and he asked me if I wanted to grab coffee and catch up and I just lost track of time."

Norman didn't say anything, just turned and headed back into the house, not caring at all if she decided to come in or go chasing after that French asshole again. It made him sick, all the stories she told him about that mother fucker and here she was, going to coffee with that bastard.

"Norman please don't do this." Barbara walked in after him, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"Not doing nothin, just leave me alone." Norman yelled back and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He had been worried that even after working all day he had neglected himself anything, food and a shower because he had been worried about her. He stripped off his clothes and got under the hot spray. Drowning out the sounds of her banging on the door. Even after all this, it would be him who took the damn couch tonight.

**  
Barbara didn't even see Norman the next morning for work like she always did. He had locked himself in the bedroom and slept on the couch. The awkward tension was getting on her damn nerves, she did nothing to deserve this from him. It wasn't a crime to have coffee with a friend.

The day drug on slowly until she got a text from Bernard and it brought a smile to her face. He wanted to meet for dinner and she didn't see why not because Norman was already mad at her and she couldn't do anything about it. She was allowed to have friends and she would see them whenever she wanted. Hell, Norman went out all the time with his friends and she didn't act this way. It was ridiculous.

Barbara left work late since she had to stay over from leaving at lunch the day before so she was running late to meet Bernard at the restaurant Norman had yet to call her all day long and she had even broken down and told him she was sorry, even though she wasn't She didn't have a thing to be sorry for but it was to break the ice and get things back to normal. But he didn't answer.

Now she sat beside Bernard, slowly nursing her fourth beer, she knew she needed to go home and face whatever was coming. Barbara also knew that Norman would know she had been out with him again, it wasn't looking good for either one of them right now. She shook her head and put a wad of money on the table, standing up.

"Whoa, we just got here, where you going?"

Barbara smiled, "look it was great catching up but I shouldn't be here. Norman doesn't want me here and its causing a problem."

Bernard got up and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "he is just jealous. Please stay?"

She shook her head, "I cant, thanks anyway though."

He gripped her hard as she tried to pull away and when she turned back around his face was right in front of her. Stealing a kiss that she had no intentions of giving him. She pushed at his shoulders but he was stronger than her. But she did not kiss him back, just stayed motionless as he kissed her until he was content enough to pull away.

"See, wasn't so bad."

Barbara returned his cheesy smile just as she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, "it was actually. Dick head."

**

Norman took another long pull from the almost empty bottle of whiskey. He had been avoiding her calls all day and she hadn't even come home after work. He knew she was with that French asshole and it pissed him off to no end. He hadn't even swallowed his pride and tried to call her back, didn't want to look like a push over to either of them. So he bought this bottle and started on it alone, hoping she would be home to join him. Only that didn't happen.

Now he paced around the living room floor, his shirt already chucked to the side. The alcohol making his skin burn, his shoes and socks were also kicked off and his jeans were unbuttoned and folded open. It was as close to naked as he was getting for now, he wouldn't be going to bed alone. Not even if he had to go out and search every corner for her.

"Fuck!!" He screamed to the empty house, feeling his body heating up by ever step across the floor he took. 

A car door slammed and he knew it was her. Excitement flashed over his body but so did anger. Not a good combination when he was drunk. His darker urges, ones that he kept locked away for fear of driving her away were starting to come out and he didn't have enough will power to shut them down. He had to hope for the best as the front door opened.

She still had on her same clothes from work but her face was also a mask of anger or irritation and her cheeks were flushed. He could smell the stale beer and cigarettes on her clothing meaning she had been at a bar, with him. Always with him.

He watched her until her eyes came up and noticed him standing in the doorway to the living room. Arms dangling at his sides, the bottle. He loved the way her legs looked, tucked away into her work heels, climbing high up her skirt. He wanted her, wanted to show her how much better for her he was then that Bernard. 

"Look, I'm sorry okay. You were right."

Norman didn't hear what she said, he just let the bottle neck slip from his fingers and let it smash against the ground, the loud shattering echoing all over the house. He watched as her mouth opened in shock, not really sure what she should do.

He charged at her, twisting his hand into her hair and pushing her face first into the front door. Her body being jerked around wherever he wanted it. She tripped over her heels but he was there to catch her, pulling her by the waist against his body. His hard cock settling between her cheeks.

"Ow, you're hurting me Norman." Barbara groaned, trying to make him loosen his grip on her hair.

He laughed and it sounded evil, "don't give a fuck if it hurts you, gonna take whats mine tonight." 

He found the buttons on her shirt and pulled hard, letting them tear off and scatter against the floor. He fondled her breasts roughly and pulled on her nipples. His cock heavy and aching in his jeans. He let his hands slide away from her breasts and dig roughly into her skirt, pushing two fingers inside her, he knew it hurt and he soaked up the sounds of her screaming.

"Norman don't do this please."

He didn't listed, just pumped his fingers inside her tight pussy until he pushed the skirt down to the ground, one of his hands going to his pants, unbuttoning them and quickly pulling out his cock. He stroked it a few times, not feeling like he was doing this. It felt as if he was looking from up above, watching someone else do it. Norman kicked her legs apart and tore her panties to the side, her entire body jerking as he pulled them. Once lined up with her pussy he pushed in, fighting hard because she wasn't wet for him.

"Ow Norman, just stop and we can talk about this."

He didn't even hear her, just pushed his cock in deeper. He moved back enough to spit on his cock, using it as lube and slammed back in. Both hands on her hips, bruising her skin as he raped her. Biting her back as he thrusted back in, his hips snapping wildly until her silent cries rang in his ears. 

He felt her walls flutter around him, he knew she didn't like what was happened and he couldn't stop but her body wanted it just as much as he did. He pushed in harder, pulling her body back against him, using her to jerk him off.

"God, right there, that's it!!" Norman moaned and spilled himself deep inside her body. Feeling her come at the same time he did. His body sagged against hers and he pulled out quickly. Already hating what he had done. He turned her around to see her face flushed, her mouth hanging open to try and breathe, her legs were also shaking.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Norman said and gathered her up in his arms, walking slowly back to their room and laying her on the bed, stripping off the rest of her clothes. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." 

He kissed over her belly and between her legs, letting his tongue come out and kiss away any pain she might have. He could taste his own come and hers mixed with it, plus a little blood, he had hurt her enough to bleed.

"Why did you do that Norman?"

He looked up into her eyes, "you wanted him more than you wanted me. I needed to show you how much I want you."

She pushed his dark hair away from his blue eyes, "you didn't have to do it that way. I told you I made a mistake. He was an asshole."

Norman nodded and settled between her body so he could reach her lips. He kissed her with everything that he had, swirling his tongue slowly and sensually inside her mouth. Breathing in deep when she mimicked his movements. He pulled away and saw her smiling.

"Whats so funny?"

She shrugged, "I actually enjoyed that."

Normans mouth flew open, "you enjoyed me raping you just now?"

Barbara nodded and blushed, "yeah, it felt good for you to take what you wanted. Felt amazing how you acted and that you wanted me so badly."

Norman laughed, unsure of how to respond. He thought for sure she would hate him after, "I do want you baby."

"Think you can do that more often?"

"Of course, my naughty girl."

They laughed together and kissed as he slowly pushed back into her body. Maybe this is what they needed to feel wanted, it was unorthodox but it worked for them. Who was he to say no?


End file.
